unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Angry Joe
Angry Joe is the shamer of the people. He is a powerful political leader, who leads the shamer revolution. He has conquered many countries in the name of shamerkind. Many powerful-anti shamer creatures ha ve rose up against him, but he defeats them by using his special ability, "Screaming Demon". Angry Joe has defeated in fights against the invincible Mechakara atop the Fourth Wall, who he slaughtered without mercy. He punched through his gut, and ripped out all his insides in one pull, resulting in a nuclear explosion (that Angry Joe survived using his "Fury Shield"). Angry Joe lives in the Mad-House, a floating house that has a giant Angry Joe face on it, which can shoot "Skit Beams" at planets, which causes everyone on a planet to fake-fight each other for eternity. Whenever Angry Joe sees a shame he doesn't like, he gets 1000% angrier every millisecond, which causes miniature supernovas to come out of his eyes and destroy every copy of that shame. There's nothing that gets Angry Joe angrier than his arch-rival, BEAN-MAN. In one of their fights, Joe managed to grab BEAN-MAN's squishy brown head and smash it against a rock eight-thousand times, which sprayed his bean-goo everywhere, including on Angry Joe. He hates beans so much, that them touching him causes him to breathe "Rage Fire" over an entire rainforest. If Angry Joe every gets defeated, he will activate his secret weapon, A l p h a - J o e. A l p h a - J o e is a smaller version of him that lives in side Angry Joe's pancreas, and he'll come out if Angry Joe gets hurt. He'll come out and grow into a new Angry Joe, and put the brain of the dead Angry Joe into his pancreas, so it becomes a new A l p h a - J o e. Inside of the Mad-House, Angry Joe reviews the Ununiverse. If he ever sees something that causes him to release "Screaming Demon", he will rate it from 1 to 10 stars, which will determine how many times to kill, and then revive, that thing, only to kill it again and again. If something comes up that he hates even more, he'll activate his greatest power, "Epic Fail". When he activates "Epic Fail", that being will experience every painful sensation that exists in one second. This will keep going on for ten million years. Angry Joe is the most powerful member of the Suicide Squad. He holds more shamer energy than even the Damaged Joker. He is so powerful, that he confronted his Wa-Form, WaAngry Joe. He cut off his finger using his Halo-5-Angry-Review Energy Sword. He then spit in WaAngry Joe's ears, and ran off with his finger. He taunts him saying, "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH, I HAVE MORE FINGERS THAN YOU!!!" He even attached WaAngry Joe's finger to his own hand, so he has 7 fingers. Unfortunately, one time, Angry Joe went to a Gypsy and she told him that he'd die from beans, and he'd never be able to live ever again. He killed her instantly by burning her brain, but he lives in fear of beans ever since. Category:Fat people Category:Guys Category:Gamers Category:Maniacs Category:Guys from YouTube